


Nicotine For Courage

by kyxgrey



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Bisexual Roger Taylor (Queen), Boys In Love, First Kiss, Implied Sexual Content, Jealous John, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Party, Protective John, Smart Is The New Sexy, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 16:06:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18574906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyxgrey/pseuds/kyxgrey
Summary: Deaky is fed up with all these people playing dumb around Roger. He decides to do something about it, but first he really needs a cigarette.





	Nicotine For Courage

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in dms to my best friend first then revised it made this and proofread it. Any mistakes are my own.

 Loud music and people carrying on private conversations to loud to stay private filled my ears. Freddie's house is huge so it's only natural the parties are. I'm vaguely aware of two girls dry humping on a couch two feet away. But my focus was elsewhere. My skin feels like it's was on fire, parties do that to me. Roger is sitting next to me on the couch arm talking to some blonde girl. I hadn't caught her name, I wasn't even sure Roger had either. She has been relentlessly flirting with him since the party started. I huff a laugh, so far the blonde hasn't had any luck. Freddie is off somewhere entertaining and I'm sure Brain is having his own fun too. So I do what I always do, stay close to Roger and drink. I'm not drunk by any means trying to be responsible. Roger surprisingly has only had one drink the entire night in favor of talking to the blonde girl. She keeps putting her hands on him in some way and he keeps finding an excuse to move them off himself. He's talking about a poem he read in college about feeling like you don't belong. He's just getting into a theory he had about the work when she practically flings herself at him. He pushes her away under the guise of her stumbling into him and helping her balance. If she was angry it didn't show but she kept pushing Roger trying to get him to go upstairs.

She's getting on my nerves and I'm not sure why. Sure all the girls Roger picks up are grade A bitches but she's really pressing all the wrong buttons. Maybe it's the way Roger fliches away whenever she touches him or the constant way she's playing dumb. Everytime Roger asks a question about the topic at hand she twirls he hair on her finger and pretends to not understand. But I know better because last time she was at one of these parties I over heard her talking about and English Literature eassay she had to write. To Roger's credit he seems to know exactly what the blonde is trying to pull with him and even though it won't end how she wants he seems willing to entertain her for awhile. What pisses me off more is that last time she was hanging all over Brian and I wonder if Roger remembers it. It's the fourth time in one sentence she's said the word 'um' and I'm on my last nerve. I'm so sick of all these girls, and guys, labeling Roger as a dumb blond. He was going to school to be a dentist for fucks sake give him some credit. They always act trashy for Freddie, smart for Brian, and play dumb with Roger. None of these people knew a damn thing about the real Roger Taylor and it showed. My Roger Taylor plays drums in a band and dresses like a complete badass but wants to talk about books and poetry. The Roger Taylor they see and want is the famous band member who looks like a good time. I finally give into the burning sensation and pull a cigarette out from the pack sitting between us. "Hey Rog, give me a light?" in an instant his eyes are on me his lighter pulled from his jacket pocket. He leans in further than necessary and I feel his right hip press into my bicep. The girls expression turns to one of annoyance at the loss of attention. Her hand lands on Roger's arm to try and pull but he waves her off. I hear the lid of his prized Zippo lighter close shut but he doesn't move away. His face is tilted down tword me and over his shoulder the blonde is watching obviously pissed. He's so close and I don't know if it's the annoying blonde or the nicotine entering my body that gives me the courage to finally do it. But I take a long drag off my cigarette and blow the smoke out through the left side of my mouth away from his face and then press my lips to his. The girl gives a huff of disbelief and turns on her heels to stalk into the main room.

Our lips are together another few seconds before I pull away. He leans further against me until he's sliding down into my lap. I wrap my right arm around his midsection as he lays his head on my shoulder. I use my left hand to take another drag of my cigarette and move it away to blow the smoke. "John?" he tilts his face to me again as I take the last drag off my cigarette. Roger takes it and puts it in the ash tray on the coffee table, his ass shifts positions from my right thigh to right over my dick. An involuntary groan escapes me and I see the smug smirk covering Roger's face as he returns to his original place. I wait for him to continue his train of thought knowing he will start talking again when he's ready. "Why'd you kiss me?" He sounds so small and his eyes aren't looking at me now. I smile at him wishing he knew what I see when I look at him. I pull the last cigarette out of the pack and put it between my lips. This time I don't have to ask because he already has the lighter open and doing it's job. I breathe in the nicotine and breathe out. "Cause I wanted to." It's not a lie, I did want to kiss him. But he doesn't need to know the reason I finally gave into that want. If this friendship crumbles I'm blaming the blonde girl who just pushed all my buttons until I snapped. Roger seems to think that over as people come and go from the room. His head is against my shoulder still and his breathing is calm. I wonder if this is what it would be like to wake up next to him, thinking about the way the sun would reflect in his hair. My heart flutters and I take another drag off the cigarette. "But...why? I'm not..I mean you shouldn't, Not as smart as you, You should..." His sentences run together but I know where he's going to with it. I finish the cigarette and some guy passing through takes it from me. I tilt Roger's face toward me and make him look me in the eyes. "Listen very close to me, okay?" His head nods ever so slightly. "Do not sell yourself short Roger Taylor. You are amazingly beautiful yes but that's not all you are. That brain of yours is full of knowledge, you read constantly and it's always these huge books too. So forgive me if I'm crossing a line here but I'm not everyone else." I can see his eyes gloss over with tears. Using my left hand I hold his face gently and rub my thumb back and forth. "They think you're just some pretty face. It's true you're pretty. But the Roger Taylor I fell in love with likes to read books about poetry, he likes to take naps on the sofa right where the sun beams shine like a cat. My Roger likes to go for walks and talk about anything and everything. He likes cars, movies, dancing with no music, lazy days in, and cuddling. So forgive me that opposed to anyone here that I want to kiss my Roger." A stray tear falls and I wipe it away with my thumb. Before I can say anything else Roger's lips are on mine again in a soft gentle kiss. I press our bodies closer as I kiss him relishing in the taste of nicotine on his lips. When he pulls away he has this dreamy look in his eyes. His head lays back on my shoulder. I ask the new group if they could spare a cigarette, they gladly give me one and Roger lights it. He starts talking quietly about a book, a different one from before, I listen intently and comment when I see fit. He's talking about how the main character is a asshole when the blonde comes stomping into the room Brian trailing behind.

It probably took her forever to find him in this sea of people. She crosses her arms over her chest in a very immature way as if to say 'ha I told on you!' it's annoying really. "This lady says you're being rude to her Roger. Is that true?" I can see him eyeing us carefully. It's not unusual for him to be in my lap but Brian is a very observant man. I take another drag. Roger opens his mouth to speak and I blow the smoke out to cut him off. "If you call turning down everyone of her unwanted drunken advances for the past two hours in favor of kissing me rude?" The girls face goes red in anger and looks at Brian expectantly, but when he just shurgs it off she smacks him full force. Bodyguards are already escorting her out of the house when Brian finally speaks. "So you kissed?" I can practically see the gears in his head turning. Roger smiles at him and nods. "Would be a damn shame to pass up on this." He wiggles his ass a little and I surpress a moan. Fuck he's a tease. Brian just nods and walks back to wherever he came from. The second he's gone Roger's confident smirk fades to a face of confusion. I know him well so I stay quiet and let him work through his thoughts. He closes his eyes for a second before opening them and swallowing hard. "What does this mean for us?" His voice sounds small again so I squeeze his side in comfort. I lean forward and put the cigarette out. "Well I don't know. I'd like to date exclusively but I'm not going to ask that of you. Rog, like I said earlier, I love you and if you don't wanna act on any of this after tonight I'm fine with it." It's a lie and he sees right through it. "Hey Deaky?" I look at him and his smirk is back. "You're an idiot sometimes." He leans forward and cups my face as he kisses me passionately. In a minute we pull away for air and he rests his forehead on mine. "I want to be exclusively your's. I love you John Deacon." 

**Author's Note:**

> I want to say normally I would never write actual Queen fanfic but lately I've been in my feels about Rog and Deaky. Though I'd never write full blown smut for them a few harmless kisses and some love confessions never hurt anybody. 
> 
> This was inspired by :  
> This picture of John: https://images.app.goo.gl/2nYTVdCvCRTA47G1A
> 
> and this gif of Roger: https://images.app.goo.gl/XWQ8tuHghiw2GRFV9
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
